Join me in Death
by Sae Matsumoto
Summary: One shot, song fic. HarryDraco. With the world in despair, there is only one last place for Harry and Draco to express their love... death. SLASH.


Title: "Join me in death"  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: Sae Matsumoto  
  
Beta: Sadako Matsumoto  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Warnings: Slash, Character Deaths, hints of SM  
  
I wrote this story after hearing the song by HIM, "Join me in death" and was inspired. Thanks for my cousin Sadako for betaing my story and for my friend Adam for being a wonderful muse. Hope you all enjoy the story, the lyrics are the lines in-between these "- -". For better effect try downloading the song and listening to it while reading the story. ^_^ (I took the lyrics off of a site and some of them don't seem to make sense, but I suppose I trust the site more so than my own ears, .)  
  
  
  
--Baby join me in death--  
  
The bitter war rages on, loyalties have blurred, blood and death leave their unwelcome stench throughout the wizard world. It has become chaos, no victor can be seen, a pure stalemate, there is so much agony everywhere. You ran. I don't blame you.... I ran too.  
  
--We are so young, our lives just have begun, that is already we are considering escape from this world--  
  
Can you remember when I first saw you utterly broken? You were so scared. I never thought the infamous Harry Potter could sob so bitterly. Your crimson tears were raw against the already blood-stained floor. You said my hands felt like sinister velvet against your cheek as I brushed away the tears. Shaking with misery and despair you blamed yourself, you blamed Voldemort, you blamed Dumbledore, you blamed me, you blamed the dark side, you blamed the light. I told you it was fate to blame as I pressed my cold lips against your faltering warm ones. Green eyes widening, the sorrow in them dissipating into a salacious glow, my velvet flesh against your rough skin, consuming and painful. I loved it. You whispered my name, 'Draco,' like venom seeping from your lips. Those lips that bleed my name, let's bleed together love.  
  
--And we've waited for so long for this moment to come was so anxious to be together, together in death--  
  
Life was painful. We had eachother, but the dark haze that hung heavily about us was suffocating. Life became death for you, as it had always been for me, and even when your withering form was in my pale and tired arms, the scars life inflicted upon the both of us were irreversible. Together we remained though. Do you want the escape as well my love, my tainted Gryfindor?  
  
--Would you die tonight for love, Baby join me in death, Would you die, Baby join me in death, Would you die tonight for love, Baby join me in death, Join me in death--  
  
Your eyes were dark with desire as I whispered my longing for you. In a hushed voice, frozen with shattered malice and anguish, I told you it would be our last time. Tonight would be the night we could both kill the demons, we would chase them away together. I didn't bother to prepare you and only pushed harder, feeling your body shudder and convulse under me, only pushing harder as you called me your cruel dragon. Chewed fingernails dug erotically on my back, drawing scarlet blood against the powder snow expanse that was my skin. There would be even more blood drawn tonight. Beautiful and macabre was the scream elicited from both of us as we reached completion, our shouts intertwining into the unforgiving night.  
  
--This world is a cruel place and we're here only to lose, so before life tears us apart death left me with you--  
  
It's slowly destroying you, it's taking over me as well. Solid proof we weren't ever truly meant for this world, my beloved. Still, I can tell you are scared, I reassure you with a chaste kiss. I was ready to die long ago, but what an empty death it would be. This horrid life it tiresome, you can feel it too. You were my gift, death blessed me with you. We weren't safe, and throwing caution to the wind our wicked forms would intertwine in dusty and abandoned rooms. The dust would carry away our sins, iniquity pouring through our veins. I can still remember; I found you, the days were long, but now we are ready. You are beautiful Harry, let us make our deaths beautiful together.  
  
--This life ain't worth living, Join me, Join me, This life ain't worth living--  
  
It has all become pointless, as you and I are aware. It is getting closer, I can taste you bitter fears in your crimson tears. I will give this to you, my gift for you in life is death, and along with it I give you this control. Turning around I allow you to enter me, a rare occurrence I let happen. This time, unlike the others, you do not hesitate, you are learning. The immense burning I feel is quickly washed over with intense pleasure. I can feel you sob, and I know it is a mix of pleasure and pain, strength and fear. It feels beautiful inside me. Your placing every once of misery deep within me, and I need all of it.  
  
--Would you die tonight for love, Baby join me in death, Would you die, Baby join me in death, Would you die tonight for love, Baby join me in death, Join me in death--  
  
You are getting closer and closer, so am I. The painful release is nearing and therefore so it our final destination. As you continue to roughly thrust in me, drawing to the end I place my hand to the tattered cloth on my right. Inside I remove two identical small swords. They are beautiful, gleaming silver sins dripping from the sharpened blades... it is time. I hand you one of the swords and when a silent agreement, you release yourself into me and with a pained and whispered moan you tell me you love me. A shooting pain in my chest, the silent killer, the chrome blade has punctured me. I can hear you sob again and with my dying breath as I feel you soften inside me, I tell you I love you too before I thrust my identical weapon into your neck. I feel a warmth flow over my back and it takes a moment before I realize it is your blood seeping from your body onto mine. It is a passing thought for now as your dead body collapses on me an interminable darkness falls over my eyes. You have joined me in death.  
  
--Baby Join me in death--  
  
....Fin. 


End file.
